Vanity
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: One-Shot inspired by a photobomb picture on Facebook! Enjoy! *Shandy alert* *smut for smut's sake* Enjoy!


This little piece of deliciousness was inspired by a photobomb by Kadi219 and it just sparked a little fire in my brain, so enjoy, with special circumstances!

As always I do not own these characters, I just like to play with them occasionally.

ASASASASASAS

"Sharon, I can feel you staring!" Andy says standing at the vanity clad only in a white towel around his waist, shaving his face.

"What?" "I'm bored!" She says looking him up and down like he is a piece of meat, her meat nonetheless.

"I thought I told you, that we weren't sharing the bathroom this morning!" He says looking at her through the mirror, shaking his head at her obvious attempt to be defiant.

"No, you said, we weren't sharing the shower!" "Which we didn't!" she says walking closer to him as he is rinsing the razor off, as his back muscles flex, which causes her to moan.

"So little Miss Rulebook, likes to find loopholes!" He says gliding the razor along his chin, as she trails her finger down the middle of his back, making her way to the vanity.

"As if!" She whispers in his ear, causing him to shudder, luckily he has removed the razor from his face. "I just happened to use what was omitted to my advantage!" She says running her hand over his defined arms, as her satin robe tickles his skin.  
"Whatever you say!" He says trying to finish shaving, but she steps under the arm that is rooted on the vanity and stands between him and the sink, and takes the razor from him.

"Let me help you with that!" She whispers, gliding her other hand down his front, stopping just before she reaches the towel.

"You just want to hurry me up, so you can take advantage of me!" He says looking in her mischief filled jade eyes.

"Hmm, I'm not confirming or denying that!" She says as she begins to glide the razor of his cheek. She is using slow and deliberate strokes, to ensure the smoothest outcome but also to tease him.

"You are actually pretty good at this." He says while trailing his finger up and down her down her arm.

"I'm full of surprises." She says in winking at him, as she is finishing his left cheek.

"Oh, I am well aware!" He says winking back at her, pushing the robe of her shoulder, running his finger under the thin strap of her negligee.

Laughing at him she turns around and runs the razor under the facet, as he pushes himself against her, she can feel his erection through the towel.

"Who is rushing who now?" She asks as she turns around placing the warm towel on his face to wipe away any remnants of shaving cream away.

"I know not what you speak of." He whispers trailing his finger down the valley between her breasts, feeling her shiver at his touch, causes his to grunt.

"Mmm, whatever you say, Andrew!" She says as she drops the towel behind his head.

As he picks her up and sits her on the vanity, he asks, "So what can I do for you?" Running his hands up and down her now exposed thighs.

"Well, first you can lose the towel!" She breathes in his ear, as she pulls the towel down with one finger, admiring his salute to her. She slides closer to the edge of the vanity, as she ghostly trails her finger from his chest to his erection. Causing him to groan.

"What else?" He asks gliding his hands further up her thighs, getting closer to her center, feeling the warmth and wetness that it is emitting, as he is running his tongue over the shell of her ear.  
"Mmmmm, surprise me!" She challenges him as she marks his neck.

His fingers have now reached her center, as he is gently opening her up, to tease her entrance.

Her head falls back as he enjoys the antagonizing touch of his fingers. She tries to stifle a moan, but once he infuses two fingers, she can no longer hold it, "Oh my!" in a low sultry tone.

"You like that?" He rasps in her before lifts her head and passionately kisses her. "Mm, hmm." She replies in the kiss.

He continues to glide his fingers in and out, as his thumb caresses her pleasure point, causing her moans to become louder and echo, sending an enormous amount of fervor running to his dick. She deepens the kiss as their tongues dance the dance of love, as they each moan.

"Mm, I could do this all day!" He says as he breaks the kiss, biting at her bottom lip, still pumping his fingers in and out of her.

"I bet you can!" She retorts as she palms his throbbing dick, causing him to moan.

He removes his fingers, causing her to whimper. He brings his fingers to mouth and licks them clean, as if he just partook in the best meal of his life. "But I can do that for an eternity!" He says winking at her, pulling her closer to the edge. The sight of him licking her sweet nectar from his fingers almost made her erupt, right then and there.

"Really?" She teases before fastening their lips, her tongue immediately seeking purchase, as she tastes herself.

"Yep!" He asserts as she tightens her grip around his dick, causing him to moan into her ear.

"I'm still waiting on my big surprise!" She whispers in ear, as she glides her tongue over the outer shell.

"Well, I'm going to need you to let go of it, first!" He says, caressing her nipples through the negligee.

"Done!" She exclaims abruptly releasing him, as he pushes her back to where her head is leaning against the mirror and she is using her elbows to prop herself up.

He places both of her legs on his shoulders as he brushes his length over her clit, driving her insane, causing her to gasp and roll her hips, as her eyes fall shut.

He slowly begins to enter her, but stops once the head is in. Her eyes fly open as he is standing there smiling at her.

"Hey, no teasing!" She exclaims, rolling her hips, trying to get him deeper in her, but he pulls out. Causing her to whimper at the loss of contact, which makes him laugh.

"You're so…" she starts but she is interrupted by his sudden dive into her. He smirks at her apparent look of ecstasy and shock on her face.

In retaliation, she clenches her walls tightly around him, as he tries to set the pace.

"Shit!" He exclaims as she smirks at him. She releases the tight hold and allows him to set the pace.

The pace is slow and delicate at first, allowing them both to revel in the feel and sound each other, as their hands roamed each other's bodies.

His hands are gently tweaking her nipples as her hands are roaming over his chest, as he begins to quicken the thrusts, as she rocks her hips harder.

"Harder!" She rasps out as she clenches her walls again. "Yes ma'am!" he says before he starts rocking into her harder, causing her to scratch his chest. He pulls her legs tighter to his chest, allowing for the thrust to be deeper. "Fuck!" She screams as she can feel the difference immediately. She bites her lower lip, trying to stifle more course language, but fails, "Damnit!" she says, causing him to laugh.

He continues to pump into her with fervor, as he feels his release nearing, and she is beginning to moan incoherent things, which means she is close, too.

"Shit, Sharon this feels so good," he grunts while his thrusts are becoming more erratic. He grip on her legs is getting tighter, as he feels himself about to explode, but he wants her to erupt with him, he places his thumb on her clit and caresses it with the same fervor as his thrusts into her.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she begins panting as her legs begin to tremble as her toes are curling. He sees her toes curling as her head in thrown back, and with one final thrust, she is coming and screaming his name, "Andddyyyy!" in an octave he didn't know existed. Causing him to erupt like Mount Vesuvius, sending his lava shooting into her, which in turn causes her to explode like Mount Tambora, sending her lava running down her legs, and coating his stomach and thighs.

As they are coming down from their highest peak, he releases her legs and whispers in her ear, "Now I call that the Andy effect!"

ASASASASASASASASASAS

As always I hope you enjoyed! Leave me some reviews!

Signed-

One of #DAMMM Squad's resident smut writers!


End file.
